Aly's Naughty Plots
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: Ever wonders how naughty Aly can get when she was young? Aly had heard her father wager money on her 2 make her brothers yelp like puppies. She decided 2 try it. Tics in the saddle, threatening notes, snakes...what would be next. This is Yelp Like Puppies
1. dare

I know, I started tons of stories, but I particularly like some of my ideas and wanted to put them into words. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Yelp Like Puppies

Chapter 1

Aly scrambled down the hall, she had sneaked out of her room when her nursemaid took a nap. Now, it was her time in the house to play now-you-see-me, now-you-don't game that she had invented.

The game was to dodge and hide whenever a servant or maid came her way. She was to get to someplace she had appointed without being seen. Tonight, her destiny was the parlor.

A servant with huge stacks of dirty plates appeared in Aly's view. Quickly, she sank into the hallway shadow. Another servant appeared with goblets of wine, headed to the parlor. When the two servants met, they chattered briefly.

"They are drinking again!" the maid with dirty plates informed.

"I know, I just hope that the baron doesn't start his old habit again. Mistress won't like it." The other said, referring to Aly's mother, Alanna, as mistress and gambling as George's old habit.

"No kidding, no one wants to see her flare her temper that big again. Not even the baron!" gasped the maid with dirty dishes.

"You better hurry, they are out of dishes in the kitchen." The one with the goblet told the maid. "Dirty ones or not! Man, could those gentlemen eat!"

"I'm on my way." With that, they parted.

After they were out of Aly's vision, she sneaked out of the shadow. Quietly, she entered one of the side doors to her father's study. When she got there, she hesitated. Usually, she was not allowed in the study and she was curious on the code papers piled on George Cooper's desk. Yet, she wanted to go to the parlor so she can win her own little game. 'A few minutes won't hurt.' She told herself.

Getting behind the huge desk, she started to sort out all of the documents on her father's desk. She set the important pile in a place that would be easily recognized and the less important ones aside. Her long, skilled fingers sorted out groups and positions of knots in each message web. After she was done looking into every single document, she went to a book self. Pressing a single button hidden from view, a long, dark secret passage way swung open opposite of the bookshelf. George had not told anyone about this, but the observant Aly had seen the button and thought she could try.

Entered the dark passageway, Aly made her way down to the wall behind the parlor where there were two spy holes. She was not tall enough to reach them but she can hear what the men were saying.

They were talking about their family, wife and kids. Aly got so bored listening to them that she wanted to leave. Just as she was getting to her feet, a sentence caught her attention.

"I bet, my Aly is smarter than yours." A very drunk George called out.

"Oh, ya? My daughter is more beautiful than yours!" another man challenged.

"Not true!" George yelled.

"So true!" the other man argued.

"Not true."

"So true."

"How about this, I bet on my position as a baron that she can make her brothers yelp like puppies in public." George bargained.

"You are kidding me, ha ha ha! That would be fun to watch." The one who had argued with George said.

A murmur went across the room, some agreed, some did not.

"You are on!" George said.

"Of course." They all replied.

Aly could almost hear her confused father thinking, 'why was everyone so eager to answer my bet?'

Carefully, she sneaked away to her bedroom before her nursemaid awoke and called the guard for a 'Missing Princess!'

Like it? Tell me if I should continue. I have two or three more new stories coming, watch out for them. Then after that, I wanted to finish the story Broken Hearts before submitting anymore new ones again.

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. plans

Kind of sad that not as many reviews as I thought I would get but… I think this is a great idea! Enjoy Aly's plot in this chapter! Evil Laughter sounded in the background

Chapter2

It was night again, Aly had planned this for two days and she was very anxious to see the result (just like me). She had a bag of equipments that she will need, making her way down to her brother, Thom's, room.

When she got there, she took out a coil of strings, she tied the end to the door knob to Thom's room, and then she set a bucket on top, filling it with water and a garden snake she caught just this afternoon. Thom hated and was afraid of snakes, and he usually opened his door without thinking and he did it hard! So those things were an advantage for Aly.

Carefully, standing on top of a chair, she secured the lid, leaving enough space for air to go in, but not enough for the snake to escape. The lid was not so tight so that the water and snake will came out soon after her brother opened the door next morning.

Aly blew out the candles near the door so any early servants wouldn't see the plan and spoil it. Then she made her way down the hall to Alan's room. Passing her parents' room, she paused to think if she should plan something for her dad to enjoy, she was not aware of distant footsteps until it was too late. When the maid saw Aly, she gave a little yelp, for Aly was holding on a sharp edged, and filled with fake blood dagger that she stolen from one of the servants.

"Shush," Aly cautioned. "I don't want you to blab. If you do, I'll see to that you will have frog legs for meal everyday for a week." She threatened. Being invisible in the kitchen, she heard every little gossip and also knew everyone in this castle's fear.

The maid yelped again. "No, I won't talk, Little Mistress." She reassured.

Using her magic, she saw that the maid was telling the truth. "Fine then, go on with your work. I don't want to hear any gossip about this going around. Understood?" She can feel her cheek going red. Aly had spoken like her mother.

"Yes, Little Mistress." The maid answered and hurried on her way.

Aly breathed a sigh of relieve. She had to be more alert next time! Making her way down the hall to Alan's room, she paused at her door way. Should she check on her nursemaid? No! She can't risk it, not when her job wasn't done yet.

When she arrived at Alan's door, she took out a bloody note that said:

ALAN, DON'T RUN! I'M GOING TO MAKE A SANDWICH OUT OF YOU!

With the dagger that the maid saw earlier, she backed up a few steps. Aiming at the center of the note that she posted on the door earlier, she let her dagger flew.

It pierced the center of the note. Going up close, she saw that fake blood was dripping down his door. Again, she let the candles out so that only Alan would see the result in the morning. Satisfied at her work, she returned to her room. Tomorrow, the fun will start!

Want to see how did Thom and Alan react to this? Read my next update. While you can, review this story, please? I haven't got good reviews so far…

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	3. Morning of Strike 1

I'm so happy about the reviews, truth to be told; I hoped you all liked it. I really have lots of ideas on this story and I hope I can finally manage to finish a story. LOL. Response at the bottom! Enjoy!

Chapter3

Aly was hiding in the shadow of the hallway, watching the two doors that belonged to Thom and Alan; she was trying to guess who would be coming out first. She had hoped that Thom would.

Her guess was right, a moment later, Thom opened his door hard. At first, only water came out of the bucket. When he looked up, the garden snake fell on his head. Thom started to scream.

"Get it off me! Aghhhh!" Thom's scream attracted attention.

Two servants got the snake off his head, and took the bucket away with them. However, Aly could see them hiding a smile. Thom was storming around. "Who did this? I'll have the hide of the one who set me up! Agh, how stupid could I get!"

"Little Master, you'd better clean yourself up before you showed up for breakfast. Here, I'll help you." The maid cooed, and led him to the bathroom.

Aly turned in time to see Alan running out of his room. "What? What! What had happened? What did I miss? I'll save you, Thom if you will tell me why you were screaming your head off."

Thom ignored his outburst. Instead, he said. "Go back and recheck how you've thrown on your clothes. Your reflection will probably make a cow cry."

Alan looked down and mumbled, "Where did you learn that phrase? I'll first slice the person who made that sentence up."

Aly got a good look at him when he moved out of the shadow. His hair was a mess, tangled together and not yet combed, his shirt was backwards and his pants were falling off. His foot was bare and he had his practice sword in hand. Despite her need to be quiet, Aly giggled to herself.

Alan skidded to a stop; he was staring at his door when he was re-entering. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed an O. However, Alan did not reacted as Thom had; instead, he took the note off and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Then, he went into his room to re-decorate himself.

Aly was not pleased to see his reaction, but she knew that she had scared him badly because almost nothing could keep Alan quiet.

Satisfied that her ideas went well, she started to prepare for her next scare. With a fresh caught earthworm in hand, she walked into her brother, Thom's door. She hid it in a book that she knew Thom would read today.

Carefully, making sure that she was not seen, she made her way to the stable. Aly put tics in Alan's saddle and she knew he would be going out for the riding lesson. Aly could not wait for the fun to start.

So, what do you think? There are more plots&plans coming up. Hope you like this story and I'll keep on updating. Reviews please!

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain

On top of cloud 9: Yes, you are right, when they were hit, they will broke so the coloring will come out. The note means that Aly will make him into a sandwich if he told anyone.

nativewildmage: Yah! Go girls go! Girls are the best!

Yazmari: I know I'm mean, or Aly is. Sorry to hear that. E-mail me once you've got your internet back. See ya!

Tessadragon: I'm sorry that I'm rushed a bit, I truly wanted this story to succeed, but without anyone telling me if they like it or not, how would I know? I can't imagine George being drunk neither but I thought he was in Dancing Dove right? And most people in there gamble, so…thanks for your review!

Aura Rayne: Oh, you will like the next couple of chapters…they are MEAN!

Zerrin of the Wind: I will, don't worry. Aly is my favorite too.

Lady.Of.The.Own: I'm going to make Aly very naughty, you will see. George, will I guess you are right, he is not those kinds of drunken types, but I wanted him to bet without backing down on it.

lady-of-tormentdeath: I'll explain that in the next chapter about how much the baron wagered.

SEXYBABE: I know, thank you.


	4. noon

Lots of people had wanted a longer chapter, well, I wanted this story to last longer, but enjoy!

Chapter4

Aly wasn't done yet, she knew Alan's horse wouldn't go or obey any commands unless it was bribed with apples or candies. So, in the Mess Hall, she made sure that she sat close to Alan. Whenever he was distracted, she piled more vegetables onto his plate, this way, she could get more time to prepare because her family believed that a child who was growing, had to finish his vegetable in order to grow tall and strong.

At the same time, she was switching the apples and candies to fake, plastic ones. It was tricky because Alan had to hide them in different places in order to let it not found by Windborn, his horse.

After finishing the entire job in the Mess Hall, she went to their magic class, she remembered a spell that old Maude had told them about a block and reflect magical barrier. This spell could make a magical barrier that will reflect on whatever spell that was cast to the barrier. Aly used the spell on Thom's practice target so that whatever spells he cast to the dummy will reflect on to him.

The first bell rang and Aly knew that it was time to go on with her lessons. However, she couldn't wait to see her brother's reaction to those pranks.

The first lesson was academics, during read aloud, Thom opened his book and scream, an earthworm was places as a bookmark in his book and it was crawling onto Thom's left hand. Hearing the scream, Alan jumped up and whacked the worm with his book, unfortunately, he was whacking Thom too.

"Ouch, cut that out! You didn't kill the worm; you killed me if you keep on whacking with that book of yours!" Thom cried.

"So-rry!" Alan stopped whacking and sat down. "You can deal with that worm your own way!" Alan shrugged as Thom glared.

Casually, Aly walked over and pinched the worm between her fingers and lifted it out of Thom's reach and said to their teacher, "May I please return the worm back to its nature place?" She asked sweetly.

"Certainly you may Aly." Their teacher, Maude said.

"Thank you!" Aly said.

Giving a wry glance at her brothers, she saw that both of them had gone back to their books. Still smiling to herself, she returned the worm back to where she had found it, telling it that it did a great job today scaring Thom like that. Still wearing that same smile, she returned to her class and settled down.

They had academics until lunch. When the midday bell chimed, they went to the Mess Hall eagerly. Aly ate fast and rushed up to Alan's room. In there, she turned everything carelessly over and made it look like someone had gone through it all. Then, with a brush and red paint that looked like blood, she wrote on the wall opposite of the door so that it was very visible:

ALAN, IT'S MY PAY BACK TIME. I'LL WARN YOU ONE MORE TIME, NO TELLING OR I'LL GET YOUR HIDE!

When that was done, she careful glanced over the room, making sure that she didn't leave anything behind that would tell Alan who had done this, she exited the room. Then, she prepared her next target. In Thom's room, she magicked his reading glasses and pen so that whenever he put on his glasses, he would see things backwards. The pen would write the opposite meaning of the word he wrote down. Aly couldn't wait to see how those naughty plots of hers turned out.

Here is the deal, I'll update faster and I'll have small chapters like this. Fair? I already finished the next chapter, I can't wait to write more of this story, and it's hooking me too! LOL. Here are the responses. Still, don't let the short chapters discourage your reviews! I want at least 5 reviews before updating another chapter before I leave for my vocation! If there is not 5 reviews, you will just have to wait until I come back from my vocation.

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain

Nativewildmage: I know, Aly is tricky, smart, fun and cute. I'm planning to show that in the story.

Zerrin of the Wind: Alan won't tell anyone about anything because he thinks he can handle all the things in the world. I guess he will learn that he can't very soon. I'll think about making the chapters longer. Thanks for the advice.

Lady-of-tormentdeath: I will think about making the chapters a little bit longer.

On top of cloud 9: Alan was very eager to handle his own business and Thom is the opposite. That's how I will put it in the story.

R&R plz! Thanks!


	5. Riding Lesson

Here is the next naughty plot! Enjoy! (GO Aly GO!)

Chapter5

The bell chimed again. Moaning, she went to her next class, however, she was glad that it was riding time. She mounted up on her favorite horse and went to the field. When she got there, Alan was no where to be seen. Their instructor, Coram was very impatient.

"What had gotten into that lad? He is supposed to be here like…like ages ago!" Coram bellowed.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Alan came to their view, struggling with a very stubborn Windborn.

"What took you so long? I could have finished reading a book by now!" Thom snapped.

"Well, you see…" Alan began.

"I didn't see and no excuses, what have you been doing? I think I've told you all before, RIDE YOUR HORSE OR IT WON'T BE CALL A HORSE!" All three children were taken aback by the sudden anger that Coram expressed. Finally Coram calmed down enough to listen to reasons.

"Tell me why you were late." He demanded quietly but still angrily.

"I…I was in the st…stable when I…I found that m…my apples and treats for Windborn turned into toys." Alan stammered and confessed. "You…you all know how he is." Alan eyed Windborn, Windborn just snorted.

"Here, take this and mount up." Coram reached into his own pockets and pull out three apples.

"Thanks, Coram." Alan said. Coram just started his lesson.

Aly turned her face away from everyone's view as she followed Coram onto the field. She was laughing so hard she swore that she was going to fall off her saddle anytime soon. Her horse just gave her a look that she knew if she didn't stop, she would be kicked out of the saddle. Obediently, she stopped, but couldn't hide her smile.

After following Coram for a while, she heard Alan catching up. The nails on the saddle would take a while to poke holes through his pants, but it would eventually. Until then, Aly would concentrate on her lesson.

She was on the sideline half an hour later, watching Alan's turn to do the jumping trick that Coram had taught them; Alan gave Windborn an apple and urged him forward. True to its name, Windborn was fast! After a while, Alan started to cry, "No, stop! Windborn, stop!" He tried to halt the rein, but Windborn had gotten the feeling for the run and he wanted to make it to the fence. "Ouch! Something is in my saddle and it hurts!"

Aly smiled, he would soon discover what the 'something' was and she started to practice her run until Alan came off.

Finally, the shouts of 'Ouch's or 'That hurt's were stopped short as Alan tumbled out of his saddle moment later. When he touched his saddle, he said simply and dryly, "Tics."

Coram came over, "What is it now?"

"Someone put tics over my saddle and it HURTS!" Alan complained.

"Serves you right for being late and careless." With that, Coram left the jaw-dropped Alan to stare after him.

Aly saw the scene and was especially proud of herself. How brilliant were her plots. She couldn't wait to see Thom's reaction to her other evil plots that was waiting for him in the next class. Glancing at Thom, he was reading again. 'Bookworm!' Aly thought and the worm incident came to her mind instantly. She couldn't help herself to let a couple of giggles escape. Until the riding lesson was finished, Aly had to wait patiently for her next plan to put into action.

"Aly, your turn to jump!" Coram called out from the entrance of the field. Aly sighed happily, it's going to be a long day and she will remember it well.

I'm too evil am I? Hehe…there will be more coming up! (After my vacation, I'm leaving today.) The next chapter will tell how Aly made Thom into a…?...using her barrier. You will find out after I get 5 more reviews!

R&R plz

Sorceress Shadow Rain.

On top of cloud 9: Now, you knew one of her plots turned out very nicely, there will be more! Ok, I agree too, on the deal. However, I'm going a vacation just now so… won't be updating anytime next week! Sorry.

lady-of-tormentdeath: I can't update in the next week or so, but after that, I promise, you will get a very good chapter on Thom's reaction to Aly's plot!

nativewildmage: Yes, I will update!

Zerrin of the Wind: Thanks, I've got 5 reviews, that's why I'm updating. Hope that I can get more reviews on this chapter! I have more evil plots coming up!

Furia: I know the chapters are short, that made you want to read more right! Hope so. Don't forget to review this chapter!

Lady.Of.The.Own: George will win the bet, but Aly does want to give him some surprises too for wager money on him. Read and find out! (Not in this chapter of course) and the sequel you wrote is fantastic, I read it!


	6. Magic Class

Oh, I know about that Aly don't have any gifts, butwhen I thinkabout how Aly can makeAlan yelp like a puppy and come up this idea. Let's all assume that Aly did have the gift okay? Bare with me while I finish this story. Thanks so much for the reviews, I told you the first thing I do when I get back from my vacation was to update, so…here is the chapter!

Chapter6

Aly went to the next class; it was late afternoon and this would be their last class before dinner. She decided to keep her face masked in case someone glanced her way and suspect she did it. When she made to the classroom, she was early.

Checking on her barrier, it was still there, hoping Maude would not see through her plot, she sat down with her hands carefully folded in front of her. Minutes later, Thom burst into the classroom follow by a very dirty and distressed Alan.

Maude just raised an eyebrow at Alan's condition,but said nothing. Instead, she waited for them to calm down before starting her lesson on how to change things into things.

"We will first begin by reviewing what we did yesterday. Using your dummies, changethem so that it looked like your favorite teddy bear." Maude told them.

Thom, Alan and Aly got to position and they started to chat. Alan did something wrong and his dummy burst into flames. Maude coolly raised an eyebrow, but made no movement to help him. Distressed, Alan tried different spells and the flame burned higher.

Aly did it the first try and she was sitting in her seat enjoy every moment watching Alan and Thom struggled with their assignment. Speaking of Thom, he was not so eager to start. He first reviewed yesterday'spages on the bookand then carefully, he started his spell. His own magic bounced off the barrier andflew back towards Thom. Before Maude or Aly could blink, Thom was transformed into a big, fat teddy bear. Alan stopped in his tracks and stared at Thom in horror. Then, Maude burst into laughter and the laughter was joined in by Aly and Alan.

"What? I fe…feel so fa…fat!" Thom stammered.

They laughed harder, finally, Aly managed to gasp. "Look down!" Thom looked and gasped in disbelieve. "What? How?"

Wiping her eyes, Maude calmed down a little and managed to say, "So mote it be." And Thom's teddy bear vanished, leaving only a very red Thom. "So mote it be." Maude said it again and Alan's flame disappeared. "Good job Aly, you've earned an extra half a day at the market!"

Thom and Alan stared at Aly. Aly just said, "Thank you Maude."

"Continuing with our lesson." Maude said without noticing the brother's jelous stares.

Later, when Maude ordered them to take some more notes, Thom put on the glasses that Aly magicked and put out the pen Aly had also magicked. Aly hid a grin.

"Copy this down; I'll give you ten minutes." Aly started to copy. When she was done, she looked around. Alan was also done but not Thom, he was staring at the paper and his eyebrow knitted into a line. Aly knew what had happened and kept silent about it.

"Thom, are you finished?" Maude's voice sounded.

"Yes," Thom replied and he hesitated.

Maude raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Report what you've learned."

"To put magical…shirt into the…water!" Thom replied uncertainly. "First, put your…shirt into a…river, and then…jump in to get it…and then…"

Aly and Alan was laughing so hard that their eyes watered, Maude just stared at Thom in disbelieve. "What had got into you, Thom? You are usually the best student in this class, but I did not write 'how to put magical shirt into the water'. I wrote 'how to put plain herbs into the fire. It sometimes create image of the future or the past. It depends on what kind of herbs. Are you even copying it down?"

"I…I…" Thom was lost for words.

Just then, the bell rang. With a last look at Thom, Maude dismissed the class. Thom sighed in relieve and headed back to his room. Alan too, relieved that there was no more 'accident' for him, went back to his room too.

Aly stretched, it was indeed a long, fun day, but it's just the beginning. This was just strike one. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a long scream. However, the scream didn't sound familiar. Then, it hit Aly, it was Alan's scream and she had never heard Alan screamed before so this was quite surprising. Slowly, she made her way upstairs. Not to her surprise, Alan would not let anyone in, not even Father. Chuckling to herself, she went into her own room and got ready for dinner.

So, what do you think? I have more evil plots coming up. However Aly is looking suspicious. What happen next? Stay with me to find out! Again, at least five reviews before I move on, so reviews please!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain

Furia: Well, if I told the story in one chapter, will you gave me so many reviews? So, bear with me while I plan my story more interesting. Yes, I'm evil. evil laughter

Lady-of-tormentdeath: There will be more hilarious chapters! I promise you that!

Zerrin of the wind: Aly is tricky and she has lots of tricks up her sleeves, you just watch…

Queen Tigress: Don't worry, I'll update!

seabiscuit0810: Glad you liked it; hope you will like my other stories. I recommend Broken Hearts if you like KD pairing. Or Never Again if you like DN pairing. However, there is more!

megster: no offence taken, I knew that now, several people had pointed that out and...I wrote some message in the beginning to explain. Sorry if I confused you!

Lady.Of.The.Own: laughing Thanks, I advise you not to try any of this tricks to your brother, he won't like it and you will get into trouble. However, I'm not standing in your way, I really like to know how your brother reacted in real life...

Yazmari: OH...you are back! so happy...I'm back too... I'm going to catch up what I've missed!

Gaileanna: Thanks, I did take your advise and changed a few things around, hope you would like it!

Imperfectionist ;D: I know, Isn't she the naughtiest girl I've ever written? yes! Hope you keep up with my update!

AtticusBlackwolf: I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Glad you liked it!


End file.
